


Kk, My Highschool Sweetheart

by solkat_homestuck69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkat_homestuck69/pseuds/solkat_homestuck69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humanstuck fanfic praising my otp, Solkat in which Sollux is bullied by the popular people, including Cronus, Eridan, Gamzee, Kurloz, Meenah, Feferi, Vriska, Terezi, Latula, and Porrim but when a new student transfers to Alternia High, Sollux's whole world changes. He may even begin to develop feelings for his new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

High school sucked. Like, truly sucked. I sighed, looking at the overflowing halls. Students trampled over each other like animals, hurrying to get to their next class. I grumbled profanities to myself as I pushed my way to my locker. 

After switching out my textbooks, I slipped into my next class unnoticed. Who would notice someone as invisible as me anyways? Oh that’s right, the jocks. I took my seat in the back of the class, away from everyone, thinking about how they messed with me. They made sure I had no friends, that no one even payed me a second glance. I sighed, relaxing in the stiff chair as the teacher walked in, Mr. Ampora. 

I really hated him, he always was sending me dark glances just because I turned down his son’s attempts to seduce me. Sure, I may be bisexual, but that doesn’t mean I would ever like that hipster douchebag. Back to class. I was just about to put my headphones in when Mr. Ampora cleared his throat and began to speak. “Noww, class, I’d like you all to knoww wwe havve a neww student joining us for the rest of the school year. His name is Karkat Vvantas, please make him feel wwelcome.” 

A short boy wearing a large grey turtleneck walked in. He was pale and had a few scattered freckles on his face. He wore tight black skinny jeans and completed the look with white converse. He had a nasty glare that seemed like it was welded on his face. “Hello, fuckers.” He announced, half-shocking me at his used of curse words right in front of the teacher. Mr. Ampora just rolled his eyes. 

“You may go havve a seat next to mister Captor in the back.” My eyes were glued to the boys small frame as he walked towards me. “What the fuck are you looking at, prick?” He plopped down next to me, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes. “Apparently the thort brat who’ll be thitting next two me for the retht of the thchool year.” I smirked at him, ripping a piece of paper out of my notebook. 

“Well, fuck off.” He huffed, moving some of his long black hair out of his pale face. My smirk widened. “The name’th Thollux, nithe two meet you, Kk.” He gave me a ‘the fuck’ look at the nickname. “What the fuck did you just call me?” I sneered. “It’th jutht a thing I do.” With a flick of my wrist, I tilted my 3D glasses down and winked at him, allowing him to glance at my eyes. One red, one blue. He looked at me, awestruck for a second. 

“What the actual fu-.” The bell rang. He stood, grabbing his black bag with the cancer symbol on it. “This conversation isn’t over. Sit by me at lunch, fuckass.” I smiled, my braces showing. “Thure thing, Kk.” 

My name is Sollux Captor and school just got a lot more interesting.


	2. Do I Like Him? Does He Like Me?

As the lunch bell rang, I hurried out of the class with my checkered bag slung over my shoulder. Small, almost children-like, hands grasped my yellow jacket, pulling me out of the rush of students. 

“Hey! I thought you said you’d sit by me at lunch!” He looked furious. “Dude, chill, we’re acroth the building. I wath jutht going two go find you in the lunchroom.” Was that red that appeared on his cheeks? “Oh...” He released my jacket and fell into step beside me. “Tho, you were wondering about my eyeth, huh?” He nodded hesitantly, not looking at me. I grunted, walking towards the entrance to Alternia High. “Hey, where are you going?” I looked back at him, seeing his confused face. 

“Two... go get thomething two eat?” I quirked an eyebrow at him. “You coming?” I could see his hesitation but he finally agreed, following me out the main doors. I walked through the parking lot until I reached a yellow Mercades. I rummaged through my pocket for my keys. “This... this is yours?” “Yup.” I smiled at him, not a sneer, but a real smile. “Where do you want to go?” I finally found my keys and unlocked the doors. I got into the driver’s seat while I watched Karkat plop down on the passenger’s seat. 

“Okay athk away.” I turned on the engine, carefully backing out and exiting the school parking lot. He looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. “Why is one of your eyes red?” I shrugged. “I wath born with it... I know, I’m a freak. I’ve heard that before.” Bitterness laced my words as my thoughts traveled back to my ex girlfriend, Feferi. The most popular girl in school. 

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Hey, you’re... you’re not a freak. It’s actually pretty cool, having a red eye.” Karkat’s cheeks were dusted with red as he looked at me with wide, brown eyes. I smiled a bit, my heart fluttering. “Thankth Kk.” He receded back into his seat, hugging his knees to his chest. The ride was silent until we reach McDonalds. “What the fuck, this place is disgusting.” I laughed softly. 

“Yeah, well it’th cheap and we need two get back to thcool before lunch ith over.” I parked in one of the empty spot in front of the fast food restaurant. “A-actually... I was... wondering f we could... maybe skip the rest of the day?” He sounded uncertain. “Really? On your firtht day? I mean, I’m cool with that, I don’t give a thit about thkipping, tho... you’re dethithion.” I replied nonchalantly. 

“I-I’d rather spend the day with you.” He mumbled softly, I was barely able to hear him. “Okay, thure.” We spent the rest of the day learning about each other, eating disgusting greasy food, and getting on each other’s nerves. I teased him and he insulted me, but we were still friends. 

After that day, I had finally made a new friend. The jocks ignored me now, Karkat scared them off with his raging ball of fury. And maybe, just maybe, I was enjoying spending time with him, a bit too much. One could say I was developing some feelings for the short boy who stood up for me. I knew he’d never return the feelings but, one can wish right? Right...


	3. Prepare for your Brain to Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is.... horrible. I'm sorry. I just... ;-;   
> I'm so sorry for this.  
> I just.  
> I can't.  
> /dies

It had been three years since Karkat and I had become friends, and the feelings I had for him were growing stronger and stronger. Today was our last summer together and I was spending it with none other than him. I lounged across his couch, my legs propped up on his lap just to annoy him. “Hey, fuckface, move your damn feet.” He glared at me, that glare that could make any stranger cringe, but I was used to it by now. “Yo, athhole, I’m comfortable. Deal with it.” I smirked at him, pushing my glasses up farther on my freckled face. He grunted, returning to texting his girlfriend, Nepeta. As much as it broke me, I was happy for them. Nepeta was a nice, cute, well, girl. And I'm just a bipolar freak who's in love with his best friend. I sighed, closing my eyes. "Hey, uh, Nep wants to hang out, is it cool with you if she comes over?" I feel my heart break, this was supposed to be *our* time, not 'hey, let's get my girlfriend up in this shit and totally make our bro time awkward' time. Still, I never let that ruin my poker face. "Yeah, thure. I actually have two go anywayth tho... yeah, bye Kk." I stand up, yanking my yellow jacket back into place and walking out into the pouring rain abruptly. 'God dammit, why did I let jealouthy get the betht of me?' I thought to myself, hurrying into the safeness of my car. I saw Karkat stumbling out of his doorway, giving me his signature 'what the fuck' face. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I slammed on the gas pedal and sped out of there. 

"Fuck thith!" I yelled at thin air as I stomped my soggy ass into my apartment. "Damn it!!" Shoving past tables and stumbling over wires, I catapult myself onto the tattered leather couch. "Why am I tho jealouth of her...?" My words are muffled by the cushion. A familiar dinging reached my ears. "ASSHOLE PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND CALLING. I ALWAYS HAVE IMPORTANT SHIT TO SAY. SOLLUX, PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE, YOU PRICK! SOLLUX! SOLLUX CAPTOR!! RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" I listened to the ringtone Karkat had recorded for when he called me. "Yeah, that'th my boy..." I turned and sat up, reluctantly pulling out my phone. Just before I hit the 'call back' button, he called again, and sent me a text message. 'PICK UP YOUR PHONE YOU PRICK' That was one of the many messages he had sent me. I sighed, turning it off and setting it on the table. I stood to go get something to drink and prepare myself for endless gaming. No worries, no sexual tension, and no Karkat. I was relaxed by the thought. No Karkat to bother me for the rest of the night, I promised myself. 

After hours of playing various games on my Xbox in my bee boxers, I must have dozed off. I woke up to the blinding sunlight in my tired eyes. The soft fabric of my Adventure Time blanket was calling me back to sleep, but I had important shit to do today. Go to work, ignore Karkat, eat lunch, ignore Karkat, come back home, ignore Karkat, and did I mention ignore the asshat that sliced up my emotions like a carrot then blended them into some goopy mess of useless soup. I weakly sat up, the cool air invading my body heat. I groaned, gropping the area around me for my glasses. When my fingers felt cold wire, I picked them it up and set it on my coffee table. 

I yawned, standing and stretching before stumbling into my room and grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, not even caring what they were. I mean, I only worked at the largest tech maintenance provider in the state. You know, no biggie. Yeah right. After grabbing the clothes, I walked into the bathroom to take a shower and gel up my hair. I brushed my teeth and tugged on the clothes I had picked out. A white t-shirt and beige cargo shorts. “Thit, I’m going two be late!” 9: 47 am. I shoved my feet in my mismatched shoes and scooped up my keys and phone before rushing out the door and into the warm air of summer. I locked the door behind me then strolled to my car, shoving everything inside. Seventeen and heading off to college soon... I sighed, putting my glasses on after starting the engine. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove the ten minutes it took to get to Husktop Inc. Sweat beads began to form on my forehead from the sweltering heat. I shoved my phone in my pocket and locked my car, heading into the large building. 

“Hey! Captor! What’s up, brother?” Oh shit. “Hey Gamthee, jutht heading two my dethk, what about you?” He shrugged, giving me a lazy smile while falling into step beside me. “Dad brought me here, said he couldn’t trust me alone at home. What a dick.” He snorted, his laugh was somewhat relaxing. “Yeah, gueth tho, lithen, I really got two go work on buithn-.” Gamzee cut me off. “Nah, bro, take the day off, I’m sure boss man wouldn’t mind.” Mr. Makara? Not minding? Yeah right! “Gam, I really have two go, I’ll talk two you later.” I picked up my pace, reaching my office. I was the best programmer in the business, which meant I got my own office stocked full with the latest electronics. “Honk.” Damn it. “Did you just try to motherfucking ditch me, brother? Now, that all up and hurts my feelings.” Gamzee popped his messy haired head inside the door, a frown on his face. “Thorry Gamthee, I thaid I wath buthy.” I sighed and sat down at my desk, booting up my computer. 

“Why don’t you thit in one of the bean bag chairth while I work on my code. I promithe I’ll kick your ath in a video game when I’m done.” He laughed and pulled a bottle of Faygo out of nowhere and started to drink it. “Sounds good, brother.” We sat in silence for about ten minutes, the only sound being my fingers tapping away on my keyboard. Soft snores came from in front of my desk where Gamzee was lounging. I smiled slightly, kicking the back of the wood, startling him from his sleep. “Motherfuck!” He stood abruptly, his lanky legs not quite catching up to him as he stumbled. The sound of glass breaking met my ears before I knew what was happening. Gamzee toppled forward, his face smacking straight into the mustard-colored wall. He spewed out curses, holding his nose. “Hey, uh, Sollux, think you could get me a tissue?” I quickly stood after the shock wore off and picked up the box of Kleenex from the corner of my desk. “Here.” I took a couple of them out and pushed them up on his nose. He gave me a grateful grin and closed his eyes, taking the tissues from my grasp and sitting back down. “I’m really thorry for that Gamthee.” I slowly sat back down and saved my finished code. “Nah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. It’s just a little nosebleed, nothin’ life threatening.” His lazy brown eyes met my mutant ones. 

“I thtill feel bad. How about we play a game after it stops bleeding. Anything you want.” I stood once again and walked over to a small door in the room, opening it to reveal hundreds of games for many different consoles. He sniffled, then blew into the tissues. “See, all better. You don’t need to feel guilty, my motherfucker.” He discarded the bloody mess into the trash can and crawled over to me, looking up at the many games. “Do you have any movies instead?” He quirks a brow, picking up Left for Dead 2. “Uh, yeah, actually, I d-.” “What the everloving fuck, Captor?” Oh shit. Karkat. He stood in the doorway, his judging eyes sweeping over the scene. “Why do you have dried blood on your nose, Gamzee?” He rushed over to Gamzee, examining him carefully. “It nothing.” His voice was almost a whisper as he cast a ‘keep quiet’ glance at me. 

My ears were burning with jealousy as I saw Nepeta bound in after him. “Karkitty? What happened with Gammy?” She cocked her head slightly, looking at me. I glared at her, feeling my face burn. “Karkat, you need to leave. Take your bitch with you.” I heard Nepeta gasp at my hurtful words as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. “But... Pawlu-.” “Get the fuck out, bitch!” I reacted without thinking. I really wish I hadn’t. I reached for the closest thing within my grasp. As soon as I wrapped my fingers around it I launched it at her. That was the worst mistake I had ever made. Everything happened in a rush, just because of a little bit of jealousy. The ninja star pierced Karkat’s stomach as he made himself into a human shield in front of Nepeta. My eyes widened in shock as he fell to his knees. 

“Nepeta. Call 911.” I commanded the petite girl who was obsessed with cats. I wrapped my arms around Karkat and yanked my shirt off. “H-hold on. I’m going two yank it out on three. One, two, three!” I pulled the sharp weapon out of his skin, a metallic scent filling the room. I pressed my shirt to the wound after I lifted his sweater. Karkat was still in shock when I heard sirens in the distance. Gamzee watched silently, worry filling his eyes. “Kk...” I whispered in his ear. “Y-yeah?” He managed. “I’m tho tho thorry... I... I don’t know what came over me... I jutht... I wath jealouth that you’re in a relationthip with Nepeta when... when I’m head over heelth in love with you.” I bowed my head guiltily, burying my face in the crook of his neck. His skin was getting cold and my shirt was getting soggy. “I really hope we can thtill be friendth after thith.” He frowned. 

“I... I didn’t know you felt that way, Captor... I guess I should apologize as well. And yes, we can still be friends.” His words were choked now. “I... I didn’t mean becauthe of me being a jealouth idiot, I meant after I do thith.” I firmly pressed my lips to his, licking his bottom lip for entrance. He granted, to my surprise, and I explored the new territory. He didn’t put up any fight for dominance as my tongue invaded his mouth, he just let me kiss him. His lips molded into mine until I pulled away for air. Nepeta let out a choked sob from above us, heartbroken. I couldn’t say I pitied her, I had everything I had ever wanted in my arms. The ambulance arrived and lifted him onto a stretcher. Karkat’s girlfriend stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do, with tears streaming down her face. 

I kept quiet, sitting on the floor with a bloody shirt and a bare chest. Mr. Makara came by and grabbed his son, questioning him. But everything around me was distant, it wasn’t important. My fingers brushed my tingling lips. I had kissed Karkat... and he kissed back. Blush spread across my face as I stood. Nepeta was gone now though it wouldn’t have mattered. I picked up my pace as I rushed outside and hopped in my car, speeding towards the local hospital. 

Today was... tiring, but I had to go see Karkat and make sure he was okay. It was my fault he was in the ER and I planned to make it up to him. I didn’t know where we were in our relationship, but I was perfectly content. My chest swelled with pure bliss as I drove to where all hell would be sure to break loose.


End file.
